The Crystal Guardian
by Samurai The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and CO. find a new fried who is the protecter of all Crystals and has been given tremendous power . But when enemies want to steal his power away can Samurai and CO. cooperate to bring down all of them? R&R, constructive criticism is ok but flames a
1. Samurai's New Job

Note: This is my first story so go easy on me please. I trying to make this Sonic story more animeish. I dun know if u gone like it so just read the frickin story and put reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and CO. they belong to the guys at Sega.**

**Chapter 1:Samurai's New Job**.

"Samurai! SAMURAI!" A greasy pig hands a bag to a white hedgehog.

"Give that to table 3. Well what are u still doing here! GO!" Samurai runs to table 3. He sets the food and runs back to his boss. The pig hands him a garbage bag and snorts. Samurai knows what he has to do and goes out the back door.

"This job stinks." He holds his nose

"Literally." He throws the trash in the garbage bin. As soon as he is about to go back he hears screams. He runs into the street and looks up. A flaming jet screams cross the sky leaving a trail of black smoke. The jet crashes practically next to him. Everyone is frozen with fear except for Samurai, who inches closer to the crash. Once he is over the jet, the cockpit opens up and a red crystal attaches itself to Samurai's forehead.

Samurai screams as the crystal lights up. After the flash, Samurai opens his eyes. His fur is turns red for a second and he changes back. He is now teleported away from the crash site.

He regains consciousness in a alley. He stands up. He feels a little woozy. After a few seconds he gains full control.

"This is the new Guardian?" He looks around to find out who just talked to him. He can barely see in the darkness.

"I'm down here retard." He looks down at his feet. He could barely make out the animal at his feet.

"What are you…some kind of talking bunny?" The animal grows quite angry.

"I am not a rabbit fuckwad. I am your familiar."

"Why do I need a familiar for?" Samurai's familiar starts to float in the air and smacks Samurai in the face with her humongous ears.

"Hey what the fuck was that for!" He gets ready to swing at the floating bun- I mean "familiar".

"I was analyzing the crystal that you have collected. Seems like you started off with a pretty good one."

"Yeah which one is that?"

"You got one of Elemental Crystals."

"How much are they?"

"If you knew your element lore you would know that they are: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water .Lightning, Light, Darkness, Ice and Forest."

"So which one do I have?"

"If your fur changes from white to red…

"Then that means I have fire…"

"Exactly."

"Cool…"

"Hey what is your name?"

"I…don't really have a name…"

"Cool, I guess I'll name you Kunia."

"I like that name." She suddenly gets alarmed.

"Samurai duck!" Samurai drops on the ground as a knife whizzes past him. Samurai looks up to see a gang of dogs dressed in white.

"Don't know who you are, don't care. All I know is that your on my turf so you have to die. Howlers attack!" They pull out Switchblades, bats, and chains and charges Samurai.

Two swing at him but Samurai dodges them easily. He picks up Kunai and starts wall jumping until he reaches the roof.

"Don't you know how to activate the crystal!"

"No, I just got it a few minutes ago!" Samurai hears the dogs howling as they run up the fire exit.

"Okay just think about the fire crystal you should change."

"Okay…" Samurai closes his eyes and concentrates hard. The crystal flashes and Samurai's fur changes from white to red. The dogs reach up to the top of the roof.

"Trying to escape huh? Well no where to go now!"

"But first I'm going to kill that little bunny of yours." You can now see Kunai's vein in her head. She starts pulsating.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I AM NOT A BUNNY!" She glows, turns into flaming gauntlets and boots, and affixes herself to Samurai's hands and feet. Samurai holds his head in pain.

"Nice magic trick, but that won't save you!" Samurai opens his eyes and stares at the dogs."

"My flames of justice will overwhelm all evil! BURN!" His accent changed to a sorta of shouting cowboy.

"Now you're really pissing me off!" The dogs charge him. Samurai becomes engulfed in fire.

"My fire has been ignited! Now you'll BURN! I'll show you one of my specials, Heat Wave!" He punches the air which creates a wave of fire. Catching the dogs off guard, the wave hits all of them sending them off the roof plummeting into the hard concrete floor. They all hit the floor full force killing them all. Samurai and Kunai retain there original form.

"Kunai, what did you do?"

"I turned into your weapon for the elemental crystal."

"Does each elemental crystal have their own weapon?"

"Yep."

"Well, guess we got to find the rest to find out!"

And with that Samurai disappears in the night with his familiar Kunai. While in the alley with the dead dogs, a mysterious figure grabs all the bodies and disappears through a portal.

Well I hope you enjoyed this, and the next chapter will be more exciting. Plus I'm going to add the original Sonic characters (at least some of them).


	2. New Friends, New Enemies

Hoped you liked the first chapter and here's the second one. I promised some original Sonic characters so here they are.

**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN SONIC! SO STOP ASKING ME!**

**New Friends and Enemies**

Samurai is lying in a field of flowers staring at the sky. Thinking about all that happened yesterday.

"Kunai. Answer this question." Samurai hands her a slice of pizza

"If it's about that accent I'm sorry!" Samurai leans foward with his eyebrow slightly tilted up.

"What accent?" A sweatdrop slides off Kunai's head.

"Eheh, maybe I shouldn't have possessed your mind when I gave you your weapons..." Samurai gives her a evil look. Kunai just eats her pizza. Samurai stands up.

"Where we going Samurai?"

"Into town, I wanna see what's going on." Kunai hops on his shoulder.

"Hang on tight!" Kunai digs her sharp claws into Samurai's shoulder. Samurai screams in pain.

"Not that tight!" She releases her grip.

"Sorry." Samurai runs off toward Mobius City.

In town…

"Sonic? Sonic! We have to hurry!"

"Tails! For fucks sake man, some things you HAVE to do slow!"

"Sonic! You've been in there for 45 fucking minutes! What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm giving my fur that beautiful shine that drives the ladies crazy." Tails and Knuckles veins pop out of there head momentarily.

"That's it Sonic! I'm breaking down this door!" Knuckles gets ready to throw a punch, but is knocked out by the bathroom door slamming in his face and a blue streak runs toward the front door.

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for? We have to meet Sally now!." Knuckles gets up and starts chasing Sonic with his fist waving in the air. Tails follows telling them they don't have time to fight. Tails jumps in the jet as Sonic and Knuckles ride the wings of the jet.

At Cream's house.

Cream grabs her backpack and Cheese and runs down the stairs. She kisses her mom goodbye walks outside.

"Cream are you ready to go?" Amy is sitting down on a nearby bench. Cream nods as she sits next to her. Cream stares at the sky for a few minutes until Tails arrive with his jet.

"Hello ladies, may I escort you over Sally's house." Amy and Cream laugh as the climb into the X-Tornado. As they fly towardthe forest.

Scene…

It's the forest Tails is flying over. Ironically Samurai was running the opposite way and catches sight of the X-Tornado.

"Hmm… You know what I'm feeling kind of nosy right now." Samurai hits the brakes which almost sends Kunai flying away. She would knock him upside his head but she couldn't thanks to Samurai's speed. A few minutes later the jet lands in the same meadow Samurai was lying in.Samuraiclimbs a tree to get a better look..He sits on a tree branch as he watches the group climb out of the jet. Too bad he didn't know the branch was weak and it gave away to Samurai's weight sending him butt first into the ground. Everyone noticed the noise and ran towards it's source. They saw Samurai rubbing his head. Then he jumped up and screamed as Kunai started shaking her fist at him.

"Hey are you okay?" Cream, Amy, and Tails help Samurai up. Samurai rubs the back of his head and laughs a bit.

"Yeah, nothing but a sore ass." The rest weren't so eager to help him though.

"What were you doing in that tree." Knuckles looks like he is ready to fight. Samurai mixes words together.

"What were you trying to do? Ambush us?" Sonic comes in the fray. Samurai still can't speak.

"Are you working for Eggman?"Knuckles clenchs his fist ready to strike. Samurai is now completely silent. Amy steps up.

"Maybe we should let him talk." Knuckles growls. Amy turns around and asks Samurai why was he hiding. He tells her what happened. Everyone seemed to believe him except Knuckles.

"He's lying! Look at him! He's probably been sent by Eggman to spy on us! " He charges Samurai with his fist flying towards Samurai's face. Samurai goes fire and easily stops Knuckles attack. Knuckles tries to swing again but is once again blocked by Samurai. Samurai lets go of Knuckles who tries to attack him once again.

"Hey Knuckle-head we still have to meet Sally!"He turns and glaresatSonic. Then he growls and walks away as Samurai turns back. Sonic thinks a bit.

"Hey I just got an idea!" Everyone looks at Sonic.

"YOU! AN IDEA!" Knuckles starts laughing. Sonic gives him a little smirk.

"Yeah I was thinking of brining Samurai along to keep you in line." Knuckles stops laughing and gives Sonic an evil look.

"No fucking way." Was all Knuckles had to say. But everyone else had something in mind.

"I think it's a good idea actually." Amy starts walking toward Kunai.

"And I think he can help us if Eggman ever attacks." Cream follows Amy.

"Yeah, he could be our new bodyguard."

"Then it's settled, Samurai is our new bodyguard!" Everyone throw their hands up in the air and screams hurray. Except Knuckles.

"And we could bring your cute _bunny_ too." This was the last straw, Kunai hops on Samurai's shoulder and whispers something in his ear.

She hops off into the forest, As Samurai follows her.

"Hey can you guys go on without me for a while?" Everyone nods and Knuckles has a big grin on his face.

Scene…

We are in a clearing in the forest where the light is able to peek through. A lonely stump is in the middle and that's where Kunai jumps on the stump and gives Samurai a quick glance before turning around. Samurai is a little confused.

"What do you want Kunai." Kunai stays quiet, as she starts glowing.

"Kunai…?" The light grows brighter.

"Kunai…!" It's now too bright and Samurai must shield his eyes.

Scene…

Back to Sonic's group who has already reached Sally's house. At Sally's house was Bunnie the bunny cyborg, and Antoine her cowardly coyote husband. After talking a bit Sally rushes to her room. She comes back out and pulls out what looks like a green crystal (wink wink). They all look in awe and start saying how Sally could get rich off of this crystal.

That's the end of Chapter two. What did Kunai do! Does Sally know what kind of power she holds! And what about that mysterious figure in Chapter 1! All thesequestions will be answered in the Next Chapter, Knuckles Crush, Samurai's Best Friend.


	3. Knuckles Crush, Samurai's Worst Enemy

Okay! Time to move on! Hope you like the two chapters! If you did, you rock, If you didn't…SCREW YOU!

**Disclaimer: You know what? This is the last time I'm gonna say this. I DO NOT OWN SONIC!**

**Knuckles Crush, Samurai's Worst Enemy**

In the last chapter…Samurai made some new friends (and one enemy). After a near fight with Knuckles and Cream' blatant calling of a particular name toward Kunai, Samurai disappears in the forest. Sonic and the rest leave to go to Sally's house. Sally shows them a crystal she found traveling while Kunai is engulfed in a blinding light. Now back to the story.

Scene…

After having cake made by Bunnie, everyone heads outside for a quick breather. They hear a shout and they see Samurai walking up the hill.

"Samurai! Where did you go?" Cream was the first to ask him.

_  
_"He saved me from that forest." The girl is white dog wearing a blue t-shirt and brown jeans. She has her quills in a ponytail and aquamarine-colored eyes. Knuckles takes one look at her and starts blushing. She walks up to him and extends her hand.

"Hi my name is Kunai, what's yours? Knuckles snaps back to reality but is so nervous he's shaking.

"M-My n-n-name i-is…" Knuckles continues to blush and even sweats a little. He hears Sonic laughing.

"Oh isn't that cute, Knuckles has a wittle crush." Sonic laughs some more and the rest got a little chuckle. Knuckles is now both angry and embarrassed, although more angry than embarrassed. Knuckles starts chasing Sonic even thought he knows he can't catch him.

"So Samurai, how did you know where we were?"

"She's a dog, what the hell do you think?." All three of them have anime-style sweatdrops.

While Sonic continues to tease Knuckles, Cream, and Amy lead Samurai and Kunai to Sally's house,.

"_Hello Little Bro…_" Samurai eyes widen as he looks at everybody briefly.

"_Meet me in the field of flowers…alone…, else your little friends are gonna die._" Samurai growls.

"Uh hey guys I'm going to come back, just…don't follow me. Samurai runs off out of sight while everyone just stand there confused.

Scene…

We are back to the meadow, Samurai stops just in front of the jet. He looks around searching for his brother.

"Tch, wassup bro." a white hedgehog with long black hair walks from behind the jet.

"Exodus, how are you still alive!" Exodus chuckles.

"You want to know the whole story don't you?" Samurai clenches his fist.

"Well sorry I got work to do, I sensed a Elemental crystal around this place and I intend to find it, but I WILL leave you with someone to play with." Exodus snaps his finger and a portal opens up. Out comes the dog Samurai fought yesterday. Samurai tries to run after Samurai but gets knocked back by the dog. Samurai watches in dismay as Exodus disappears.

"So…we meet again." The dog tosses his bat up and down.

"You tried using that against me… haven't you learned yet." Both of them start strafing in a circle.

"Your right, but I keep this as a memento." Samurai stops walking.

"Yeah I keep to remind me of all my friends you killed."

"You're a gang leader, gangs don't have friends among each other."

"What the fuck do you know!" The dog tosses his bat high in the air.

"My master gave me this power to wreak havoc! Bout' time I used it!" His bat sinks into his skin as he roars.

"Please is that all…" The dog suddenly turns into this ten-foot monster with tentacles coming out of his back swaying around in the air. Samurai just stands there, staring.

" I'm so scared I can't even say anything." One swing of the dog's hand and Samurai is sent flying into a tree. He hits a tree, sticks there for a while and lands on the floor. He gets up shaking his head. He looks to his left to see the dog running toward Sally's house taking out anything in his way…including the X-Tornado. As he completely demolishes the jet he looks in the direction of Sally's house. As he starts running Samurai quickly gets up and blocks his path.

"Don't tell me your running away." The dog just laughs.

"If your so quick to die I guess I'll have to do it!" He roars

Scene…

Everyone is sitting around either talking or teasing Knuckles about his crush on Kunai.

Exodus peeks from behind a bush, watching the house carefully.

"Knuckles has a crush on Kunai!" Sonic sticks his tongue out as Knuckles lunges at him. He completely misses and lands face first into mud. As he gets up Kunai looks at him and starts giggling. Knuckles blushes under the mud and quickly wipes it off. Exodus sees a opportunity and jumps out from the bushes. He moves so fast that he gets from the bush to house which was about 200 meters in less than 0.8 seconds, but as soon as he tries to open the door he's greeted by Cream.

"Hey Samurai your back!" That outburst brought everyone running toward Exodus.

"_Shit, let's just hope they don't…"_

"Hey Samurai where'd you get that wig?" Exodus looks at them sinisterly. They all have a confused looks on there face's.

" Cream I don't think that's Samurai…" Exodus does an evil laugh and conjures up three swords out of nowhere. Everyone starts running away as he tosses them at everyone, they scramble to get out of the way but the swords where coming at them too fast. Cream trips falls face first into the floor. She looks back and watches as the swords head straight for her. She is completely frozen with fear. Everyone realized that Cream wasn't running and looked back horrified to see the swords heading straight for her head, heart and jugular.

"CREAM!" Tails shouts knowing he can't help her. DUN DUN…..DUN!

OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO CREAM! I HOPE SHE ISN'T DEAD OR IT WOULD RUIN MY TailsxCream COUPLE! And what about Samurai? And who is this "master" the dog was talking about. ZZZZZZ I'm bored I gonna have to update this soon. Maybe when I finish my stupid ass summer job I can update faster. Anyway R&R, unique criticizing is good but no flames. Samurai is the only one who does flames around here.


	4. Captured!

**OKAY! **Hoped you liked the past chapters! Anyway I left with another cliff hanger so guess we gonna find out.

Disclaimer: I said I wasn't gonna say it so instead I'ma let Exodus the Hedgehog.

Exodus- She doesn't own Sonic, (disappears)

Me-You forgot to say who owns Sonic!

Sonic- Props to Sega!

Me-Sonic! (runs to hug him)

Sonic- (screams then runs)

**Captured!**

The swords were heading straight towards Cream. She didn't even bother to scream, she just closed her eyes for the end to happen.

"Chaos Control!" Cream is teleported away and a spinning white blur kicks all three swords away.

"Shadow, Rouge!" Cream is ecstatic as Shadow puts her on the floor.

"Are you so weak that you got to pick on young people?" Tch you're worse than faker over there." Sonic shouts.

"For the last time I AM NOT THE FAKER!" He shakes his fist in the air.

"Whatever you say…" Exodus just starts laughing.

"You actually thought that was my only attack?" He starts laughing again.

"If I used my ultimate attack, half of this place would be incinerated." A long sword appears in front of Exodus. A explosion happens far off. Suddenly a watch on his wrist starts beeping.

Wecapturedsamuraihurrybacktothefortress.

It was so soft and fast Exodus could barely make it out but he understood what it said.

"You kids are lucky, We just captured Samurai and there's nothing you can do about it, See ya." He creates a portal and disappears into it. Everyone just stands there looking at each other.

Scene…

It's a dungeon, though to dark to be seen. The water hitting the floor and the mice squealing and scurrying across the floor is the only noise that can be heard. The door opens filling the room with light. At the end of the wall, Samurai 's hands are chained to the wall.

"Samurai The Hedgehog….what a pleasure to meet you." Samurai just looks up.

"Aw what's the matter?" The girl he was talking to was a yellow hedgehog. She was wearing a pink tank top with matching pants.

"When I get out of here I'm going to fucking kill every last one of you all!." Samurai tries to go fire but somehow his power isn't working. She shakes her head and laughs.

"Poor Samurai can't use his Crystal Powers." Samurai growls and tries to go after her but the chains hold him back.

"It seems like you're a little restless, no matter in a few you'd be working with me." She turned around

"No! I'll never work for you no matter what you do to me!" She laughed.

"Samurai, You won't have a choice!" She closed the door leaving Samurai in the darkness again. As the girl hedgehog locked the door Exodus came shooting out of his portal.

"Hey Mimi, I got your message." He looks at Samurai's prison.

"Wow he must be really weak to have lost the fight." Exodus looks around.

"Say where is that dog anywhere."

"He's dead." Exodus' eyes go wide.

"Samurai didn't lose the fight." Exodus is now confused.

"SO how the hell is he here!" Mimi laughs.

"It went like this…"

_Flashback_…

"_If your so quick to die I guess I'll have to do it!" He roars._

"_Please, now that I'm ready your won't even get the chance to hit me." He charges Samurai but misses as Samurai ducks and rolls out of the way. The dog's tentacle strikes Samurai but he side steps out of the way. The tentacle gets stuck in the ground and Samurai sees his opportunity to attack and takes it._

"_This fight is over" He kicks the dog who stumbles back, while Samurai launches into the air._

_  
"Argh! Where'd you go! The dog looks up with horror on his face._

"_Meteorite Devastation!" Samurai came crashing down toward the dog in a cannonball shape. He was going so fast the dog couldn't even sidestep to avoid. The impact makes a loud boom as the dog disintegrates. That attack left Samurai unconciouss as it drained all his energy._

Return…

Exodus starts laughing.

"So your telling me, that Samurai's attack completely drained his Crystal energy!" Mimi nods in agreement.

"And that's why he can't change into his fire form." Mimi presses a button on her earpiece.

"It's time, bring up the chip." She releases it and looks through a slit in Samurai's prison door. A hooded animal comes walking with a pillow in his hand. On it was a chip resting in the middle.

"Heh, I'm going to get a laugh out of this." She opens the jail door to see Samurai struggling to get free. She walks to Samurai and lifts his head.

"Now your going to work for me." Samurai once again tries to come after her but to no avail. She takes the chip and sticks it to Samurai's forehead. It gets absorbed into his head as Samurai screams in pain. After a while Samurai closes his eyes.

"Now Samurai…who do you work for?" Samurai reopens his eyes. They are glowing red and he talks with a evil deep voice.

"I serve…only you….Mimi." She does a high pitched school-girl like squel.

"What are your commands Mimi…" A mole runs up into the dungeon.

"M-M-Mimi!" She looks back and growls at him.

"What do you want you pathetic being?" The mole steps back a bit.

"Intruders coming toward the fortress Miss!" A screen opens up behind the mole. It showed the group following Kunai who was leading them to Samurai.

"Tch it's those weaklings I fought when I was looking for…" Exodus remembers something.

"Going back for the crystal eh?" Mimi gives him a smirk.

"My mind is personal stop reading it." He disappears through his created portal.

"Samurai, I want you to introduce my guests for me…"

"As you wish master…"

Scene…

Kunai with her speed is leading everyone toward the castle that Mimi is hold up in.

"Wait? So how are you "linked" to Samurai again?" Tails asked while spinning his twin tails to keep up.

"To make things short I am sort of Samurai's spiritual guider." Kunai makes a hard left and everyone follows.

"So, what about Samurai?" She hits the brakes and everyone runs past her, but hit there breaks and come back. She tells them the whole story. Everyone is amazed.

"So that's why he changed colors when he kicked Knuckles ass." They continue running.

"Sonic I'm going to…" She tells them to be quiet as she moves some bushes out of her vision. She points to a open field.

"He's right there." Everyone has a confused look on there face.

"Oh yeah, you can't see it." She raises her hands up and tiny beams come from her fingertips and connects with everyone's eyes. After they rub there eyes they re-open it to see the huge castle.

"Oh shit!" Knuckles points at it with his mouth wide open.

"You guys…you don't have to come along…This person is dangerous and isn't afraid to kill anyone." Everyone puts a smile on there face.

"We don't care, Samurai is are friend." Sonic gives her a thumbs up.

"And nobody messes with are friends without getting a thorough ass kicking!" Kunai nearly burst out in tears but decided to hold it in.

"Thanks guys, now come on." They run down the hill toward the castle. After a few minutes they reach the front gate.

"Now how do we get in?" There question was answered when the doors flew open.

"She was expecting us…Doesn't matter, we gotta save…" She gets cut off by Cream shouting.

"It's Samurai!" Samurai walks down the hallway with his eyes closed. Everyone runs up to greet him with passion but Kunai tells them to stop.

"Stay away from him!" Everyone stops.

"Destroy intruders…"Samurai changes but not into fire, his fur changes to yellow. (Can you guess what Element is that?)

"He's being controlled! Get ready to fight!" Samurai charges them with his blinding speed as everyone gets ready to fight.

End of Chapter 4.

Hope you liked dun forget to R&R. Constructive criticism is okay but flames are dangerous, remember only you can prevent forest fires.


	5. Maxi, The Sun Warrior!

Here's Chapter 5 for you. Still kinda surprised I haven't gotten ANY reviews yet, but hey who's complaining.

**Disclaimer: Since Exodus can't do shit I'm gonna do the disclaimer from now on. I do not own Sonic, he belongs to those fat ass bastards who won't share him at Sega. DAMN U SEGA!**

**Maxi, The Sun Warrior!**

Samurai charges everyone with blinding speed, Knuckles moves in front of everyone and blocks the charge. Samurai and Knuckles ricochet off each other.

"Samurai, what's up with you!" Samurai just laughs.

"I gotta tell you I never knew power could feel like this!" He clenches his fist and laughs some more.

"There's a tiny chip in his brain…" Kunai said watching Samurai closely. Everyone looks at her.

"What? How can you tell?" Sonic asked.

"As I told you I'm his familiar, I have a direct link to his mind." Shadow grabs his chaos emerald.

"Well if it's a fight he wants, he's gonna get one! Chaos Spear!" Shadow's trademark move comes toward Samurai at top-speed but Samurai refuses to move. Instead he just uses his one hand to destroy the spears into particles.

"If' that's you best move, this fight is already won, by me! Time for my move!" Samurai's fists radiate with electricity.

"Eat this! Shockwave!" A beam of electricity rages towards the group. Everyone rolls out of the way narrowly dodging the beam. He pulls out a katana.

"Kunai, I don't need you to execute my Elemental weapon." The katana starts pulsating.

"With this, I can do it myself! Electric Whip! The sword turns into a whip with electricity coursing though it's leather.

"First I'm going to kill you Kunai! Paralyzing Strike!" The whip strikes Kunai on her legs and she stood there frozen.

"I……can't……move…..my…foot " Samurai cracks his whip.

"Static Grip! He twirls his whip before he snaps it back. It heads straight for Kunai, who can't move.

"Good-Bye Kunai!" Kunai tries to move but to no avail. The whip was about 2 feet away from her when Knuckles dives and pushes her out the way. She was able to dodge the attack but the whip wraps around Knuckles foot shocking him.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow teleports in front of Samurai and gives him a good jab in his stomach causing Samurai to step back and drop his whip, which drops Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" Kunai tries to move again, but her legs just won't give. Knuckles layed lifeless on the floor. She shouts his name again but still no answer. She starts crying thinking Knuckles died. Then flashbacks start running through her head.

_Flashback…_

"_Are you sure you want her to become a familiar? She's still so young… " A pink fox was talking to a white echidna. He sighs._

"_It's better for her to completely forget her past, she has dealt with a lot." He looks out the window to see a young Kunai sitting in her room._

"_She has dealt with too much, seeing her parents die right in front of her, having a power that she can't control.., The best thing for her is to just completely forget…" The pink fox bows._

"_I understand…"_

_Different Flashback…_

"_Maxi, you have to find someplace to hide!" A Black Echidna holding an axe shouts at a yellow echidna._

"_But dad, what's going on!"_

"_Listen to your father Maxi!" A Yellow Echidna grabs a spear from the wall._

"_Yeah but…" His father looks at her. Am explosion can be heard not too far off from the house._

"_There's no time! Dragoon, hide with her!" Another boom is heard only closer._

"_Yes father." Dragoon grabs Maxi and runs into a closet. (Yeah I know, classic hiding place.) At that moment the door is blasted open and shadows flooded the room. The Black Echidna swung his axe in a circle, chopping a few heads in the process while the Yellow Echidna was skewering them with her spear. They were doing just fine until they were surrounded by a blue light. They were lifted into the air as a something dressed in dark robes came walking in the room it's hand up in the surrounded by the same blue light._

"_Where are the Sun and Night warriors Dragon…" He just laughs._

"_There long gone Mimi there not her anymore." Mimi growls._

"_Your lying to me…Where are they!" She closes her fist abit and Dragon and his wife scream in pain._

"_Even if you find them you won't be able to kill them so easily!" Mimi laughs._

"_I know that, that's why I want to absorb there power first, then kill them." They both try to break free but Mimi's grip was too tight._

"_I'm getting bored so I'm going to kill you now." She uses her other hand to create a blue spinning blade._

"_Rapid Fire Psychic Blade Attack!" (Try saying that 5 times fast). The blades come straight towards both of Maxi's parents. It was a clean slice the blades go straight through both of them killing them instantly. Maxi has tears flowing down her face. Dragoon kept telling her to be quiet, but Maxi's rage was building up. As the shadows notice the closet she was in they move in to open it Maxi just snapped._

"_You killed my parents…Now I'm going to kill you!" Maxi hands glowed sun bright._

"_Solar Flare!" The dome shaped blast grew larger and larger destroying all in it's path, Mimi was able to escape but everything else was obliterated. After a few minutes Maxi was sitting there with a blank look on her face. She looked around to see all the destruction Mimi has caused. That's when she noticed Dragoon was nowhere in sight._

"_What have I done…"_

Present…

"That's it...enough is enough Samurai!" She stands back up while her fur changes from white to yellow.

"What the…" Samurai gets cut off with a yellow beam hitting him in the face.

"Argh! Kunai I'm gonna kill you!" He runs toward her.

"Eat this! Spinning Thunder!" He starts spinning in mid-air creating somewhat of a horizontal lighting drill. All she does is watch him.

"Solar Counter!" She creates a orange field in front of her. As soon as Samurai hit it he was tossed in the air. He hit the roof hard and thanks to gravity hits the floor with a loud boom. He goes unconscious, turns normal, and the chip that was implanted in his head popped out and made a tiny explosion.

"Whoa Kunai….that was awesome." She rushes to Knuckles who still hasn't moved.

"I'm sorry Knuckles your dead becau…" She get's interrupted by a snore. Her mouth drops open.

"He's asleep!" Knuckles snores again and Maxi has a vein popping out her head. She raises her fist and gives Knuckles one good lump on his head. Knuckles instantly woke up.

"Ah damn it what was that for!" Knuckles holds his head in pain. Everyone starts laughing.

"What's going on…" Samurai groans as he stands back up.

"Oh it's just you were…" She gets cut off by a blue blade whizzing past her head.

"Long time no see Maxi…" Mimi had two whirling blades in her hands.

"Mimi…who could forget you." Knuckles was leaning on Cream and Amy.

"What did she say your name was…" She looks back at him with a sad look on her face.

"You all have to get out of here, I'm going to destroy this place in one attack…like last time." Mimi knows what she is attempting and throws her blades at Maxi. Samurai stopped the attacks with his Katana.

"Ku-Maxi, I'll protect you while you get that attack charged." Samurai adopted a sword-fighting style.

"Please Samurai, you can't use your crystal power for a while so your too weak to fight her." Samurai looks back at her and smiles.

"Who says I have to use my crystal power." At that moment a watch that was on Tails wrist started beeping. He hears crying through the watch.

"Sally what's the matter!" Tails could barely understand her so he turned the volume up.

"They're dead….They're both dead…" Tails asked her what happened.

"Bunnie and Antoine…they're dead!" Everyone gasps at the lost of there two friends. Then there's a shriek and the watch made a static sound. Tails shouts at his communicator to see if it worked. Nothing.

"Guys we have to go back!" Shadow crosses his arms.

"And miss a good fight? No way." Mimi holds Samurai and Shadow the same way she did with Maxi's parents. It was Maxi's worst nightmare over again. The same flashback she had half an hour ago was happening again.

"No! I won't let you hurt my friends!" She glowed yellow.

"Solar Flare!" The dome grew as everyone ran outside to get away, Except Shadow and Samurai. After a few minutes the whole lair was a steaming pile of burnt stone and rubble. Kunai fell to her knees and started crying.

"No…Samurai and Shadow…thy didn't make it…I'm a murderer!" She screams at the lost of her two friends.

"Maxi your getting soft on me!" Samurai holds his hand out to help Maxi up.

"But how…did you survive!" Shadow pulls out his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control…" Maxi eyes open in join and she rushes to hug Samurai. This made Knuckles a little jealous and he looked away.

"Guys we have to go back to Sally…she said Bunnie and Antoine are dead…" Samurai put a serious look on his face.

"After Mimi implanted that chip into my mind it took about 2 minutes to fully work…It was Exodus who killed them." Maxi looks at the floor.

"He's gonna pay…especially now that I have a new power." Samurai runs in the direction of the Knothole. Even though Knuckles wanted to help his injuries were too severe so Cream and Tails decided to take care of them.

And that is the end of Chapter 5 hope you liked it.

Maxi: Damn! So my name is Maxi now huh!

Knuckles: It's kind of a cute name, what is it, like short for Maxine or something.

Samurai: Exodus is such a meanie!

Exodus: Fuck off Samurai in the next chapter I'm going to show you something you'd never expect.

Me: Oooooooh looks like Exodus has a few surprises for us D

Exodus: After I dispose of Samurai YOU'RE NEXT!

Me:(hides)


	6. Exodus's Surprise

Sorry took so long to update but I was busy with schoolwork and whatnot, so anyway here's chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: Me. Not. Sonic. Own. Sega. Fat asses. Own.**

**Exodus's Surprise.**

Samurai was in his lightning form running towards the Knothole, nobody was behind him because his lightning form came with the speed of light in a few seconds he already reached the Knothole. He saw Exodus sitting in the room, which by the way looked the same as it did last time.

"Exodus, where are Sally and everyone else!" Exodus starts chuckling.

"They went out…for a bit." Samurai has flames replacing his pupils.

"What have you done with them!" Exodus jumps down and starts laughing.

"There at my master, probably being experimented on right now." Samurai eyes go wide.

"But Maxi completely destroyed Mimi…" Exodus cut him off with a laugh.

"You actually think Mimi is the master!" Exodus laughs some more.

"She's just a…vice-president if you know what I mean…" Exodus vaguely said to Samurai.

"No I don't know what you mean!" Samurai shouted at his brother.

"Let's just say they know each other." Exodus said while adapting a fighting style.

"But enough about them…Don't you want to know how to save your friends?" Exodus started taunting him. Samurai stomps down hard and grits his teeth.

"Where are they Exodus!" Samurai said with an impatient tone. Exodus just give Samurai a light smirk.

"If you want to now where they are…" Exodus made a short pause as he changed his fur from white to green.

"Then your gonna have to beat me in a Elemental Battle!" Exodus shouted as he held his hand out. Samurai was in complete shock and backed up a bit.

"S-Since when were you a crystal guardian!" Samurai said trying to get his cool back.

"That's none of your business! All you need to do is know how to fight!" Exodus shouted as a sword with blades on the top and bottom of it appeared in his hand. He charged Samurai as they both engage in fight.

"

Scene……….

We are now in outer space…the lonely outer space with just a lone battleship to keep it company. Thankfully it isn't pretty lonely inside the ship. A battle-scarred Mimi walks up to a chair that's been turned around and bows.

"I am sorry master, I have failed you." Mimi said with dismay as the chair slowly turned around. A huge shadow rose from the chair.

"Mimi, you of all people should know what happens when you fail me." The shadow said with a deep voice. Mimi gulped.

"Yes master…be put to death…" She meekly said. The shadow stomps down the stairs toward Mimi.

"Yes…but I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself." The shadow said turning around. He picks up a remote and presses a button. It showed a yellow fox breaking out of a cell and knocking out the guards by the door. She then looks up at the camera smirks at it and sticks up her middle finger. Then she destroys the camera. Mimi looked at the figure as he turned the monitor off.

"As you saw are prisoner escaped…you must find her….and kill her." He said with a cold voice.

"As you wish…." Mimi said. She stood back and started heading out the door.

"Remember Mimi, don't come back if you haven't killed her…unless you want to die…" He turned around on his chair and continued his work.

"Yes….master…_You won't be living long anyway, heh as soon as we find the Shadow Crystal you……are the one that's going to die."_ Mimi thought in her head with a smirk.

Scene……

We are back to the Knothole. It has been "remodeled". Holes litter the inside of the house and most of the furniture has been either disintegrated or torn apart. Samurai was standing on one side of house panting heavily, while Exodus stood on the other side also panting heavily. They both had cuts and bruises littering there bodies.

"What's…..the matter….Samurai….out of breath?" Exodus struggled to say. Samurai laughed a bit.

"You….don't seem so…..alert to me!" Samurai said back.

"I have….enough energy to…..take you out!" He charged Samurai. Samurai made a defense position as Exodus came closer.

"That's not going to protect you!" Exodus shouted as he was about to swing his sword. Too bad he was stopped by an unidentified falling object. Samurai looked in shock as the dust cleared up. He could hear something coughing. As the dust cleared a yellow fox rubbed her eyes to get rid of the dust that went in her eyes.

"Whooo! What a fall!" The fox said as she finished rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw Samurai. Her eyes went wide. Then she jumped Samurai and started punching him repeatedly.

"Ah! Damn it! What the hell are you doing!" Samurai shouted as he conuied to get punched.

"I'm not going back to that nasty dark dungeon! Die Exodus!" She screamed as she blindly punched Samurai.

"But I'm not-OW!-Exo-Oof!-dus!" She stopped punching him and got off. Samurai got up and rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"If your not Exodus….then who are you?" She quickly asked.

"I'm his brother, Samurai." As Samurai said this the fox's eyes glow bright.

"Oh cool, my name's Momo ." She says with a twinkle in her eye. Samurai looked confuse.

"Anyway, you know that you landed on Exodus right?" Samurai said looking at the huge crater.

"Really!" Momo jumped off of Samurai's back and landed in the crater. She looked around but Exodus was no were in sight.

"Aw he got away." Momo jumped out of the whole, brushed herself off and walked out the door.

"_Who is this girl?"_ Samurai thought as he walked outside. Everyone else were a few meters away as the rushed the knothole.

"Samurai! You look terrible, what happened?" Sonic said as he noticed all the bruises and scrapes Samurai had on his body. Samurai shook his head.

"Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie….are captives of Exodus's so called master…" Maxi pushed everyone out the way.

"That's not possible!" Maxi shouted.

"It seems as though Mimi wasn't the master after all…" That's when Momo put a serious look on her face and looked to the sky.

"You all must be talking about my sister and father." Momo said as she bent down to pick up a stick. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and Maxi was the first to ask something.

"Who the hell is that girl?" Maxi asked with a twitch in her eye.

"Well she's…" Momo pushed Samurai out of the way and music starts to play.

"I am the one…the only…Momo the Fox!" She makes a superhero pose and the music stops playing. Everyone starts laughing. Momo looks at them. Her eyes glows blue and she lifts all of them in the air.

"Whose laughing now!" Everyone starts screaming "Let us down!" but Momo starts spinning them in the air. After a while she puts them back on land and then she's the one to be laughing. As Maxi gained her composer she walked up to Momo.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were Mimi, just with a fur change." Maxi said with jealousy in her voice.

"Well, she IS my sister…" Momo said with a taunting voice. They both exchange evil glances but Samurai broke them apart.

"Momo can you tell us where Mimi's master is?" Momo shook her head.

"My dad is always changing location, he never liked to stay in one place for a while." Samurai rubbed his chin…

"Well considering you fell from the roof he probably is somewhere in outer space." Once again Momo shakes her head.

"Know he has a teleporter, he can very well be right here on this planet!" Samurai lowered his head. Then brings it back up.

"Momo, will you help up bring your father and sister to justice." Mimi's eyes sparkled with delight. She quickly nodded her head and Maxi just gave her another evil glance.

"Well then it's settled! Everyone welcome Momo the Fox!" They all cheer (cept for Maxi of course).

Scene….

We are back to the spaceship floating around. A pissed Exodus is limping into the room.

"Hey! You said you were holding Momo on your so-called impenetrable prison!" Exodus shouted after his master.

"I already sent Mimi to kill her, but knowing her she's going to need your help." The figure said.

"Tch whatever, I just need to heal up." Exodus raised his hand and left the room.

"_The jackass has no idea what's going to happen to him, poor bastard, I almost feel sorry for him……almost_." Exodus laughs evilly as he heads into the healing chamber.

And that's the end of chapter 6! YUS I FINALLY GOT TO UPDATE! HURRAY FOR ME!


	7. Uncontrollable Powers

Okay here's chapter seven!!!!!

**_Chapter Seven: Uncontrollable Powers._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, nor do I own the Archie Comic scene located in the flashback. I only own Samurai, Exodus, The shaded guy, Mimi, Maxi, Momo and Drake._**

"Bring the girl who you wish to be chosen…" A shadowy figure says. A white echidna holding a young Maxi's hand walks into the room.

"Uncle Drake what's going on?" The confused Maxi asks. Drake just looks at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Master Drake, you do know of the consequences of being the chosen don't you?" A second figure added. Drake nods his head while Maxi looks around the darkened room frightfully.

"Then…let the ritual begin!!!" A third figure shouts and flames spontaneously combusted lighting up the room and completely showed the fear in Maxi's face. Maxi then wakes up, panting heavily. She closes her eyes and holds her head.

"_It was only a dream…it was only a dream…_" Maxi says over and over in her head. She looks at her clock which read 7:30 a.m. She sighs.

"If it was just a dream…then why did it feel so real? And that little girl…" She says under her breath. She jumps a little after hearing her name shouted downstairs. After getting dressed in a White Gap T-shirt, red and black miniskirt and sneakers she runs downstairs to see Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails eating breakfast. Knuckles was the first to greet Maxi.

"H-Hey Maxi, you look really good today." Knuckles stuttered as he gave Maxi a compliment. She hadn't noticed though because she had other thing on her mind.

"Hey Maxi…are you okay?" Knuckles asks the dazed out Maxi. She snaps out of it and looks at Knuckles.

"Oh, hi Knuckles, I was just thinking that's all…" Maxi answers back, He shrugs his shoulders and they sat back at the table.

"So um…why are you guys up so early?" Maxi asks the boys. Sonic and Knuckles both give Tails a death stare.

"Look, I said I was sorry, how was I suppose to know that trying to make a chili dog larger would make it explode!" Tails shouted with his hands in the air. Sonic shakes his head and Knuckles stands up, stretches and starts walking to the door.

"Hey Knuckles, where you going?" Maxi asked the crimson echidna.

"I'm going guard the Master Emerald. You can…come if you want." Knuckles said while his cheeks turned the color of his fur.

"Uh…sure, lead the way." Maxi said with a smile as she left with Knuckles. Both Tails and Sonic look at each other and started saying Knuckles and Maxi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

On a cliff…

A cloaked figure stands at the tip of the cliff, looking down at the city. His cloak sways in the wind like a Batman wannabe.

""So…this were you are located. Once I kill you…they shall be avenged." The cloaked figure jumps from the tip of the cliff and falls toward the ground.

At Station Square…

"What?! Who do you think you are barging in my store like that?!" A dog barked at the cloaked figure. The cloaked man just held his hand out revealing a photo of a smiling yellow dog next too a black echidna smiling..

"Have you seen this girl?" The man said coldly. The dog didn't care and he pulled out a shotgun.

"Get out of my store now before I shoot you!" The dog shouted while aiming right for the figures head.

"You will be throwing away your life if you pull that trigger…" The figure warned the dog. The dog just laughs and pulls the trigger. The figure does a move from Power Rangers, and dodges the bullet.

"Lunar Beam!" He shouts. His hands glow dark and fires a beam at the dog, causing the dog too have a hole in his stomach. The dog's eyes go wide, his jaw drops open, and he falls to the ground in his own pile of blood. Dodging the bullet had caused the figure to drop his hood. He was a black echidna. His face resembled Shadow's face, Pitch black with red eyes. He smirks, looks at the camera, and pulls the hood back up. He then turns his fingers into a gun position and blasts the camera.

"_Maxi, I'll find you, and kill you…"_ The echidna said as he disappears leaving a few pedestrians amazed.

Later that morning…

"This special news broadcast is being filmed right here in Station Square, where we have witnessed the most gruesome murder this place has ever seen." The news-caster reported.

"I ain't neva seen somein like this." A chubby parrot dressed as a cop said.

"At first we thought the shop owner was blasted by a cannon, but then people would have heard that blast from miles away…" Another cop said.

"The police and even the SWAT is searching for this destructive killer, this is Lara-Su signing off." Samurai turns off the T.V.

"It must be Exodus, I can't believe he's killing innocent people now…" Samurai said while walking out the door. He looks to the sky, thinking about his family.

At the M.A….

"Knuckles…I can't control my powers…" Maxi softly said to Knuckles who was helping a injured turtle. He didn't seem to hear though since he continued what he was doing. Maxi was holding her chest as she starts crying. Knuckles hears her crying and runs to see what's the problem.

"Knuckles I don't think you want to be my friend…" Maxi said while tears were pouring down her face.

"Why would you say that Maxi?" Knuckles asked Maxi who was still crying.

"Because…I …I killed my family." Mimi choked those last words.

"Maxi…" Knuckles was about to put his hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away.

"No! I killed three people! You don't know how it feels to murder people just because you can't control your powers!" Maxi shouted after Knuckles. She turned around and cried some more. Knuckles just put his head down.

"Actually…" Knuckles started to say. Maxi turned around wiping the tears off her eyes.

"H-Huh?" Maxi asked while sniffling.

"I know exactly how you feel…" Knuckles said in a deep dark voice.

_Flashback…Knuckles POV_

There I was, in front of the Ancient God of the Chaos Emeralds. He was about 10 feet tall, I guess it was because he was an elephant.

"Who dares come to my castle!!!" His voice boomed. It was so loud I swore my ears were bleeding. After I finished rubbing my ears from that deafening voice I spoke.

"Hey inside voice, anyway My name is Knuckles the Echidna and I was brought here to become the new guardian of the Master Emerald." I said with a cocky tone. The huge elephant just laughed, but then stopped after I showed him the seriousness in my eyes.

"Hmmm…I sense the Chief's blood in you. Why do you wish to become the guardian." His voice toned down a bit and I was glad.

"Because…I need to fulfill my grandfather's wishes, he wished for me to become the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds." I explained. In my mind I was thinking, Damn grandpa, what the hell is this elephant going to do to me.

"Fine to become the guardian you must retrieve the Chimichonga Crystal." He said. Okay maybe he didn't say Chimichonga but damn it I had no clue to what the fuck he said. Anyway I climbed the Mount of Woe. That damned mountain must have been higher than Everest or whatever they call it. After I reached the top, that's when I saw it, the C. Crystal. When I picked it up, the power surged through my body, making me wonder if I really should gave him the crystal. Then I thought he's probably listening to me right now so I hurried along so I didn't get struck by lightning.

"So what happened?" Maxi asked me liking this story. She had a big smile on her face which made me happy knowing that she wasn't crying anymore. Even if the end of this story would make her cry again. I continued.

After I had returned the elephant's eye grew bright as he snatched the crystal right out my hand.

"So when do I become the guardian?" I asked while I watched him eye that stone like it was his baby. He just looked at me and laughed which was really starting to tick me off.

"Why do you keep laughing?!" I shouted. When he finally stopped he just picked his foot and tried to squash me. I dodged it easily.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" I screamed at him while dodging another stomp.

"Hahaha…with this stone…I can become a true god!!" He shouted while bending down to swing his arm at me. I blocked it but was tossed to the other side of the room. I didn't even say anything. You could tell I was ready to kick his ass just by looking in my eyes.

The first thing I thought was to destroy the crystal. So I ran towards him, and while he swung at me I jumped on his arm and grabbed the crystal. He shouted but I had already ground that crystal into dust.

"You fool…now you'll be cursed!" He shouted. I was wondering what he meant until I felt this sharp pain in my head. That's when it happened.

"What, what happened?" She anxiously said waiting to hear the rest. I shook my head.

This was the part I really hated. So I gave her a brief description. My skin turned green and my eyes mustard yellow. I killed the elephant on the spot then ran into my viallge and killed most of them. If it hadn't been for Super Sonic and Turbo Tails well…I don't want to imagine what would have happened after that.

Normal POV

Maxi hugged Knuckles. She felt bad for saying how he didn't know the pain of killing people because of uncontrollable powers. Knuckles smiled telling her that it's all right and she smiled back. Then Knuckles pushed Maxi's hair away from her face, raised her chin and inched closer to her. The went closer, inch by inch until…there was clapping. They both looked at the door and their stood the black echidna clapping at them.

"That was a very good story…but I'm afraid Maxi's going to have to die now." The dark figure said as his hands glowed black.

"Lunar Sword!!!" The echidna shouted. A chain-link sword emerged from his gloves and he adapted a fighting style.

"Maxi…prepare yourself, for your death!" He screamed as he charge Maxi.

Woo-Wee that was a good chapter! I can't believe I finally get to update! Hurray for me (claps hands)!!!! Oh, Happy Pre-Thankgiving Day. No School YEAH!!!!!! Anyway hope you liked the chapter and start reviewing. Peace out.


	8. Dragoon, the Lunar Warrior!

Okay here's chapter 8 and I really hope you like it.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, done deal. I own all else.**_

**_Chapter 8: Dragoon, the Lunar Warrior._**

"Maxi…prepare yourself, for your death!" He screamed as he charge Maxi. Maxi uses her Solar Counter but the cloaked echidna saw this. He quickly stabbed the ground and his sword acted like a spring lifting over the shield. He then flew over Maxi and pointed his sword at her. The sword bolted toward but she rolled out the way. Knuckles didn't want to be left out so he joined the fight.

"Listen here echidna, I already have to kill Maxi, don't make me have to kill you too." The figure said crossing his arm.

"Why? What has she done to you?!" Knuckles shouted at him. The cloaked echidna started laughing but then quickly stopped.

"She killed the entire village!!!" The echidna shouted. Maxi's eyes go wide; she puts her hand to her mouth and gasps.

"Y—you must be…" Maxi stuttered. He sent her a death glare and smirks.

"That's right Maxi, it's me, Dragoon, you brother." Dragoon said closing his eyes and chuckling to himself. Maxi feels a bit sick and drops to her knees.

"You're supposed to be….dead…"Maxi struggled to say. Dragoon laughed and threw his cloak to the side.

"Come on Maxi, don't you remember? I'm the Lunar Warrior; you can't kill me so easily." He disappears like a ninja and appears behind her.

"All I had to do was use my Lunar powers since I actually know how to control mine." Dragoon whispers in her ear. She swings her arm at him but he disappears again. He appears in front of Knuckles and before Knuckles knew it he had a sword piercing his skin. Knuckles fell to the ground, blood gushing out of the wound that was left by Dragoon. Dragoon kicks the already downed Knuckles and smirks.

"Look at that Maxi; you couldn't even protect your boyfriend." He taunted the now horrified Maxi. Maxi fell to her knees and hands and started crying. Dragoon laughs at this.

"See Maxi? If you hadn't been born our parents would still be alive and so would that echidna over there. Your whole life has been nothing but death it would give this whole world a break if you died too." Dragoon said coldly.

"M-Maybe your right…why life has caused a lot of deaths…" Maxi said while her head was down. Dragoon's hands glowed dark as he was getting ready to destroy Maxi. Until…

"Don't…..you….dare…..Maxi!!!" A voice said from the back of the room. It was Knuckles holding his bleeding side and panting heavily. Dragoon looks at him, ready to finish the job.

"Maxi…it's not your fault!" Knuckles shouted. Maxi stands up and looks at him with sad and red eyes.

"But…" Maxi was about to say, but Knuckles cut her off.

"Maxi…don't you get it, even after you die all those people that were killed won't come back!? Do you think you parents want you to die after they sacrificed their lives to save you?!" Knuckles shouted but then fell to his knees in pain. Dragoon stared at him with death in his eyes.

"That does it; you've interfered for the last time!!!" Dragoon said angrily. He was getting ready to kill Knuckles but then, at the corner of his eyes he saw something he would never have expected.

"Don't….you dare touch him!!!! Maxi shouted. Her eyes glowed red and her crystal aura was visible. Stones were literally rising off the ground, levitating in the ear. Dragoon's eyes go wide for a bit and he steps back a bit. Maxi growls loudly and the whole place starts to shake. Dragoon tries to take her down with his Lunar Beam but it simply got absorbed by her body.

"I can't believe it! What's going on here?!" Dragoon shouted in fear. Maxi just smirked at him.

"I'm going to end this fight now! Super Crystal Power, Rising Sun Burst!!!!" Maxi shouted as she jabbed both her fists into the ground. The room shaked for a while and Dragoon struggled to gain his balance and then looked toward the ground. He grunts and disappears as a yellow beam rose through the ground. He reappears but disappears just as fast. He continued doing this for a while until fatigue conquered him. He fell to the ground panting. Maxi hovered over him with her glaring red eyes. Dragoon closed his eyes preparing for his death, but then reopened them as he saw Maxi turn to normal.

"What are you doing?! Finish me off!" Dragoon shouted at her but she just smiled.

"Why would I do that to my own brother? I know that I can't control my powers, but with my friends…I can learn how to control them just like you." Maxi said to Dragoon. She reached her hand to help him but he disappeared.

"This isn't the end Maxi! I'm still going to kill you!" Dragoon said pointing at her. He then runs off. Maxi realizes Knuckles is still injured and rushes to see him. Knuckles was laughing. Maxi helps him up and Knuckles grunts in pain.

"You know Maxi…heh…that was a pretty cool move you did back there." Knuckles struggled to say. Maxi softly laughed.

"Thank you Knuckles but it's all thanks to you." Maxi said to the smiling Knuckles. Just then Samurai rushed to the front cave.

"Hey you guys all right?!" Samurai shouted as he looked around the room. He blinked a few times.

"Is this what people call rough love?" Samurai sarcastically said. Maxi and Knuckles laughed a little bit until Knuckles held his side in pain again. Samurai stopped joking and helped Maxi carry Knuckles to the hospital.

Meanwhile…

"Exodus, Mimi I have a little side quest for you." The dark figure said. Exodus and Mimi where looking at the screen.

"I want you to find, this person…the Lunar Warrior." The figure said pointing to Dragoon on his screen.

"So what…you want us to kill him too?" Exodus said.

"No…bring him to me; he can greatly increase my plan…" The dark figure said.

"Understood…" Exodus said as he bows down and exits the room. Mimi stays behind.

"Father…what is your plan." Mimi asked him. He just laughs softly.

"You'll see soon enough Mimi, you'll see soon enough…" The dark figure softly. Mimi bows and exits the room.

Okay Chapter 8 is done! You better like it cause it was hard to think up of that fight scene X LET'S GET WITH THE REVIEWING PEOPLE, Just no flames aloud cause Samurai turn into his fire form and absorb it. Peace out v


End file.
